Bellas New Coven
by Kai.Lynn.Sledge
Summary: The Cullen's are out hunting when they come across the scent of a vampire. But it also smells like a human. They come across a 15 year old girl taking down an elk. She seems to know who they are and takes them to meet her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own E.J., Eddie, and Haley Elizabeth! Yay me! **

**Summary: The Cullen's are out hunting when they come across the scent of a vampire. But it also smells like a human. Curious they decide to investigate. They come across a 15 year old girl taking down an elk. They watch her drink its blood and when she turns around they are shocked. She looks almost identical to Bella except her eyes are a jade green. She seems to know who they are and explains that her mother was human but her father was a vampire. She then takes them to meet her family. Lets just say that the Cullens are about to get the shock of their existence.**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

It had been nearly 16 years since I had left Bella crying over me in the forest by her house. Those 16 years felt like an eternity to me though. I was like a lifeless shell condemned to walk the earth for years to come. The rest of the family was better than me but not by much. Alice only shopped on the internet, Rosalie was quiet, Jasper was extremely withdrawn, Esme stopped decorating, and Carlisle stopped working at the hospitals. Even happy go lucky Emmett was affected by it. He never joked anymore or challenged anyone.

_Edward._

I heard the mental voice of Alice and sighed. She wanted to call the old Swan house to find out what happened after we left. We had seen a news cast that Bella had gone missing shortly after we left. I was catatonic up till a few months ago when Rosalie had decided she had had enough. She yelled at me for three hours straight. Carlisle had gotten a call two years ago informing him that Charlie had died of cardiac arrest.

So Alice wanted to see if the house had been sold or was still empty. I sighed. Alice always got what she wanted. I stood and ran down to meet her. She gave me a small smile.

_Sorry but I think you need this for proper closure._

I knew that but it didn't mean I wanted to do this anymore than before.

"Why don't we make this a group thing," Esme asked walking up to us.

"That way we can get two things done at once. We'll go hunt and then go to the old Swan residence."

"I agree with esme son. That would work out. Then we can all get the closure that we need." Of course Carlisle would agree with her. He always did.

I sighed but nodded. They all sent me a grateful smile and we were off. I went slower than the rest trying to steel myself for the journey ahead.

_Two days later_

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling around on the forest floor. We had just gotten done hunting but I still felt hollow and empty. Seeing the old shell of my loves house had taken a toll on me. At first there was pain, then anger at myself. I had settled on being numb now though. I didn't need Jasper hitting me on the head again.

"Do you smell that?" Carlisle suddenly asked sniffing the air. We all stopped moving and inhaled. I caught the scent he was talking about. It had a slightly floral smell but was icy like a vampire. Strange. It almost smelt like a human who was changing. Then it clicked. We had to get to that human. We all took off like shots. As we neared the clearing ahead the scent got stronger and we heard the fast paced heartbeat. We burst into the clearing just in time to see a small teenage girl bring down an elk the size of Emmett. We froze not understanding. We couldn't see her face but apparently she was drinking its blood. She dropped it and stood up dusting of her clothes. Carlisle cleared his throat and she whipped around. My first thought was Bella. She had long mahogany brown hair that fell around her in a tousled mess. She looked exactly like Bella but then I saw her eyes. They were a brilliant jade green.

"We aren't going to hurt you young one. We just wanted to find out what was making this unusual scent," Carlisle said stepping forward quickly when it seemed that she was going to attack.

"So what are you?" Emmett boomed as loud as ever. The girl winced and took a slight step back. In a tinkling bell voice she answered.

"Isn't it more polite to ask who I am before you ask what? God you remind me of my brother E.J." she laughed like that was a humorous thing. When she saw our blank stares she cleared her throat.

"My name is Haley Elizabeth. I am a half human half vampire mix," she said in a business like voice.

"Well Haley my name is Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme," he pulled her closer, "my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward," he gestured to us, "and my daughters Alice and Rosalie," he finished by gesturing to the girls. Haley's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," Carlisle replied warily, "why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh! No. why should it be?" she got her composure back.

"So you said you are half vampire half human. How is that?" Carlisle inquired ignoring her question.

"Yea. My mom was a human and my dad was a vampire. To put it simply to bear a child a woman's body needs to change. My mother, since she was human, could unlike female vamps. A man does not have to change in order to bear a child. That's what I understand at least. My mom could explain it better I'm sure." She answered in a confident voice. Carlisle's jaw had practically hit the ground but then again so had mine and everyone else's. Carlisle regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"So your mother is still alive?"

"Yep! Pop changed her immediately after the birth," Haley said shifting slightly looking uncomfortable now.

"Oh! You must be uncomfortable. Is there somewhere we could go to talk more?" Carlisle inquired kindly wondering who 'pop' was just like me. Haley smiled and brightened considerably.

"Just follow me. We can talk at my house. My moms at work but she should be home round fiveish," Haley answered motioning for us to follow her. She took off and we followed her. Carlisle added her speed to the list in his mind. He was curious but then so were the rest of us.

"You might even get to meet my brothers, Cullens," she yelled back at us. My eyebrows furrowed. Brothers? She had more than one? Wait… how did she know our last name? Carlisle didn't tell her. So how the hell did she know?

**Duhn duhn duhhhnnnnn! Lol so how is it thus far? Tell me if it needs any improvements. Read and review! Can I get ten reviews?**


	2. Authors note

***Cowers behind Emmett* I'M SORRY! PLEASE PUT DOWN ALL SHARP AND/OR BURNING OBJECTS! Ok so I officially suck right? Well I've put up two different polls on my profile and would appreciate it if you would look at them! Btw when the polls are done this note will be taken out of my stories. Thanxz!**


End file.
